User blog:Wassboss/Shaolin monk vs Zulu warrior
Shaolin monk: The ultimate pasicfist from ancient china Vs Zulu warrior: The blood-thristy warrior of the zulu tribe Who is deadliest Edges Emei pinchers vs Zulu axe: The zulu axe has the longer reach and is more deadly. Edge Zulu axe Twin hooks vs Iklwa: The twin hooks has the longer length and are more versatile. Edge Twin hooks Iwisa vs Wind and fire wheels: The wind and fire wheels will do way more damage and are just brutal. Edge Wind and fire wheels Isijula vs Whip chain: The isijula can be used as both a long and short range weapon. Edge Isijula A Shaolin monk is meditating peacefully in the temple grounds. Suddenly and large club flies past his head. He opens his eyes and sees a zulu standing at the temple gates, his eyes fixed on the significantly smaller monk. The monk jumps to his feet and takes out two wind and fire wheels. He waits for the zulu to make his next move. The zulu throws another Iwisa at the monk, who blocks it with the fire wheels and throws one of them. His aim is slightly off however and it only scrapes the Zulu’s side. The zulu ignores this mild pain and takes out his Isijula. He throws it at the monk who easily dodges it. He throws his other fire wheel but the zulu blocks it with his Shield. He then charges at the monk, knocking him to the ground. He goes to retrieve his Isijula and the monk takes out his whip chain. The Zulu grabs his spear and tries to stab the monk but he kicks the spear out of his hand. He then lashes at him with whip chain, leaving a small cut on his cheek. The Zulu takes out his Iklwa and thrusts it forward at the monk, who at the same time lashes his whip chain forward, getting the two weapons tangled together. The two men pull on their respective weapons, trying to not only get his weapon back but to disarm the other of his. The Zulu’s superior strength and size gives him the advantage and he easily gets his weapon back. The monk picks up his twin hooks, which were laid against the temple wall. He uses the hooks to slash the Zulu’s stomach, who again ignores the pain. He thrust forward with his spear and stabs the monk in the leg, making him cry out in pain. The monk tries to hit the Zulu again but he blocks with the shield and stabs the monk again, this time getting him in the arm. The monk is bleeding profoundly now and drops his twin hooks. He uses his last weapon the Emei pinchers and slashes the Zulus’ hand, making him drop the spear. He tries a weak stab forward but the Zulu grabs his hand and twists it very hard, breaking his wrist. The monk cries out in pain and the Zulu takes out his final weapon. He swings the axe embedding it in the monk’s head. The monk slumps to the floor and the Zulu lifts his axe in the air and shouts “ZUUUUUUUUUUUUULUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU” Winner Zulu Expert’s opinion The Zulu won because of his high tolerance to pain and because his weapons had more killing power. Shaolin.jpg|Shaolin monk Emei pirchers.jpg|Emei Pinchers twin hooks.jpg|Twin hooks wind and fire wheels.jpg|Wind and fire wheels whip chain.jpg|Whip chain Zulu.jpg|Zulu zulu axe.jpg|Zulu axe iklwa.jpg|Iklwa iwisa.jpg|Iwisa isijula.jpg|Isijula in. I will be representing the Shaolin and wassboss will be representing the zulu. The zulu warrior is bred for war. While the shaolin monk has better training the zulu is more battle equiped and will dominate the peaceful monk. He is more brutal and has a very high toleranace to pain which will carry him to victory. Thank you danial and to everyone else happy arguing.